Supports of the above mentioned type are known in the art, wherein the supporting frame is formed by a wire wound and bent in different ways, and so shaped as to house a bicycle bottle. An example of said known conventional supports is disclosed in the Italian application for utility model application No. V193U000020 filed by the same applicant.
Several drawbacks and shortcomings of said known types of supports are to be found in their excessive cost and weight, in their limited gripping action on the bottle, in their remarkable cross sectional encumbrance and in their insufficient aerodynamic efficiency.